The present disclosure relates to a security apparatus for an energy storage system, and more particularly, to a security apparatus for an energy storage system that includes a security state machine and sensor to allow only an authorized manager to manipulate the energy storage system so that it is possible to ensure the safety and security of a device and user.
An energy storage system stores power generated by a grid in a battery or supplies power stored in the battery to the grid or a load.
The energy storage system may be connected to a grid and load to store power supplied from the grid or supply power to the grid or load.
A typical energy storage system has been insufficient for ensuring safety by maintaining security through simply a lock against arbitrary or malicious manipulation by a general user or unauthorized user. Thus, it is apprehended that it is possible to easily cause a problem such as a change in system configuration, conduction, electric shock or fire when the lock is damaged or illegally unlocked.